Will it be Ice or Fire
by zorosoul26
Summary: Lucy and Gray just started dating. When she comes home after a tiring job, Natsu is on her couch. What will happen after they start talking? GrayxLucy somewhat, mostly NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1 Ice or Fire

Will it be Ice or Fire

Disclaimer-I do not own fairy tail.

Lucy came home from a job, she worked with Gray on. She walked in her building planning her night. She would eat something, take a bath, work on her book, and go to bed. She needed a good night's sleep. The job took all day almost looked like it would take two. The plus she had Gray with her. She always felt safe with him. They recently confessed their feelings for each other. Their relationship was great. It was all so new with Lucy. She never liked someone this much. Except for a certain boy.

When she got inside and took her shoes off, she turned around and on her couch, was Natsu. Happy wasn't with him. He said "Yo".

"Natsu!"-Lucy said in a mix of surprise and anger tone.

"Lucy!"-Natsu said in a happier tone.

"Where is Happy?"

"He is back at our place. He said he wanted to stay there tonight."

"He never wants to be alone, for two long anyway that is weird."

Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Sooo what's up, how was the job.?"-Natsu

"Okay, almost took two days but, Gray and I found a way to finish it in a day. I made enough money to pay this and next month's rent."

"Oh, yeah Gray went with you."

"you sounded disappointed are you jealous?" She was being sarcastic until…

"No why would I be jealous, I was just saying that because its gray, nothing to do with you and him."

Lucy was joking, but Natsu sounded serious almost defensive. She shook the thought. He couldn't be, there was no way he would like her. She was with Gray, so she did not want to think about this.

"Did you work today?" Lucy said. She was trying to change the subject.

"No, there was no exciting jobs. Happy and I did not feel like doing something boring. They did not fit for us. Lucy tell me more about yours."

Well, there was a good reward. The person said she wanted to have me on the job. There was a lot of water and I thought, I could use a couple of my spirits in water and Gray would be of help if we needed ice…" Lucy want on in detail how she used her spirits in fighting and how she incorporated ice. Lucy ended the story. When she was talking to him, she suddenly became more awake. Even though it was 11 at night.

Natsu stared at her listening the entire time. She was so cute and he loved the way she lit up when she talked about her spirits. She looked so happy. He liked her for a long time, but she was with Gray. When she mentioned Gray though she was not lit up. He always wondered if she liked him. He thought so and then she started spending more time with Gray. When they first started dating, he wanted to say something to her, but it would make it seem he was trying to get a jab at Gray. That was not the case. He wanted Lucy, but he thought he would cross a line.

When he looked at her tonight, she seemed happy with him, (Natsu). He saw her turn from tired to awake. He saw the smile on her face and her laugh. He loved her laugh. He laughed with her. It just felt right. Her with him. He thought they just fit.

She finished up her story.

"Lucy your beautiful" Natsu said smiling with blush coming to his face.

"Natsu." Lucy felt herself blush after he compliment.

She was thinking _I wanted this to happen before Gray why now, does he like my now? My stomach hurts. I want him to kiss, no I do not, no I do. Wait why is he closer when did he get closer._

Natsu was so close. His hands found themselves on Lucy's waist. He pulled her to him. He pushed her hair behind her ear. He closed his eyes and she closed hers. He kissed her, and she kissed him back.

Lucy- _He is kissing me, what about Gray, Natsu kiss is passionate and different then Grays. His lips were soft. He smells good and he is warm, and not Grays cold. Natsu is fire and Gray is ice. Should I do this._

Natsu lifts her up and walks to her bedroom. They lay down the bed. Neither broke the kiss. Lucy found herself giving in. Her mind went cloudy and could not think anymore. She opened her mouth and their tongues were battling. Lucy did not fight for dominance that often when kissing and Natsu was normally sweet with past girls. Natsu took off most of his clothes.

Lucy _-Ugh Fuck it, I don't care._ She took her shirt off.

Natsu- _This is happening, Lucy is here next to me and it feels amazing. She is perfect and I don't want to stop._

Lucy stopped thinking about Gray. Her relationship was out of her mind. She thought of only Natsu. No more Ice right now. She craved heat, fire, and him. Lucy was pulling down her mini skirt and Natsu helped her. She was only in her underwear. Natsu was down to boxers. They were laying on their side. He turned to kiss her neck.

Natsu kissed her neck then kissed her lips and repeated this many times. He bit her neck gently and she slightly moaned. He slowly left a trail of kisses all the way from: her lips, cheeks, neck, down to her stomach. She tried to stifle the moans. She was enjoying this more then she should. All she wanted right now was fire. He was creating a hunger in her.

The passion between them was almost overwhelming for both.

Natsu brought himself back to her lips. They made out for a while only separating for air. Natsu brought Lucy to sit up and unhooked her bra. He pulled off her bra and threw it on the floor. He kissed her on the lips again before making his way down to her breasts. Sucking on her tits. She let out a loud moan. He went up to kiss her again.

While he was kissing her, he took off her underwear slowly. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer. Her hands grabbing his pink hair. He took off his boxers and the two of them were naked. Natsu took his cock to her parts and slowly brought it in.

Lucy was in pure bliss. She hadn't done this before, but it did not hurt. If there was pain, the pleasure had overridden it. Natsu started to notice this. He started going faster and faster.

Lucy exploded and Natsu did which was not far after. Natsu fell too her side. Both were panting. Natsu was hot which was different for having fire magic. Natsu pulled her in for another soft kiss.

Lucy started to come to and realizing what she had done. Natsu was staring at her with a gleeful smile.

Natsu-You are gorgeous Lucy so beautiful.

Lucy- Thank you Natsu.

In this moment, she didn't want to move. He did not want to move. They stared at each other. Laying there in silence, taking in what had happened.

Natsu was happy and Lucy was especially happy. Even if she did not realize it yet.

Authors Note:

I do have another part to the story. It just is not finished yet. I also have to put up another chapter for my one piece story that is almost done. I just started writing a Fairytale one and wanted to finish and put it up.


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu

Chapter 2: Natsu…

Lucy sat up and crossed her legs. Natsu repeated the action.

Lucy's thought, _I just did this. I always wanted this, but why now?_

Natsu- "Are you okay Lucy? This was your first time, right?"

Lucy- "yes, I am okay."

Natsu- "what is next, for us? I want to be with you, but I know you just started dating Gray. If you want to be with him, I understand. What did this mean to you because it..."

Lucy kissed Natsu, before he finished his sentence, and he kissed her back.

Lucy-" idiot, why didn't you tell me you wanted to be with me before?" Natsu "I don't know, I guess, I thought you wouldn't feel the same way." Lucy- "I did feel the same way." Natsu- "Do you still?"

Lucy- "I don't know, I am confused right now. I know how I feel about you, but there is still Gray. I don't want to hurt anyone"

Natsu- "You can't make your decisions around anyone else. You should decide what you want, what makes you happy, and who makes you happy. If that's me, that would be amazing, because I am crazy about you Lucy. I really like you a lot."

Lucy- "Thanks Natsu" Lucy pulled Natsu to her and kissed him again. They both lay down, on her bed, and start making out.

 **At the guild**

Gray is sitting by himself at a table.

Cana- "where's Lucy? She is normally here right now."

Gray- "Haven't seen her today." Gray sighed. "I'm going to see if she's home soon."

Gray walks out of the guild. He starts thinking about why Lucy isn't there. _We were supposed to meet at the guild by now. I hope she's okay._ Gray starts to walk faster, towards her place, with that last thought.

By the time he got to her place. The door was unlocked. He opened the door and went in.

"Lucy? Are you there?"-Gray

Lucy- "oh crap, I forget about Gray."

Natsu- "what do you want me to do?"

Lucy- "I don't know, hide"

Natsu- "okay"

Natsu hid by the side of her bed. By the time he was down, Gray reached her room. Lucy had gotten some of her clothes on, and she pushed Natsu's clothes, that were on the bed, to the floor where Natsu was.

Lucy was left mostly naked under her covers. Gray- "we were supposed to meet at the guild by now." Lucy- "Ah I must of over slept" she yawned.

Gray- "then you are okay?" Lucy- "yep" they both smiled. Lucy- "I should get dressed and we can go back to the guild." Gray- "Or, we could stay here like this." Gray sat on the bed and leaned down to kiss her. Gray's shirt was already off. They closed eyes. She kissed back and then remembered Natsu.

Natsu was still here. Natsu, the pink haired boy, that she had a magical night with. Natsu, the one she liked before Gray, the one who saved her, the one who drove her crazy, challenged her, and changed her in more ways then one.

In that moment, she realized who, she wanted to be with. She pulled away from Gray. He looked kind of surprised, but then he saw Natsu's scarf.

Gray- "Is this Natsu's scarf?"

Lucy- "yeah about that…"

Gray- "What is it doing here?" He knew that Natsu always showed up unannounced, but he never leaves without it. Is he here?

Lucy- "Gray, look, I don't think this is really going anywhere, you and me. I like someone else, and I think I'm starting to fall in love with him." Gray- "Natsu…"

Natsu was still hiding near the bed. He smiled at the love him part. He heard his name and sat up just on basic reflex.

Gray- "Natsu, what the heck! You better love her, or ill kick your ass. I want to for this, but Lucy's happiness means more to me. I won't fight you because of her." Natsu- "yeah, like you could beat me. I do love her though." Lucy smiled.

Gray- "Don't push your luck. I would win." Natsu and Grays stood next to each other. Natsu had flames surrounding him and Gray had ice.

Natsu- "

Lucy- "guys stop, this is unnecessary." Both stopped and looked at her. "I am sorry that I hurt you, Gray, but I am following my heart and its going towards Natsu."

Gray- "you don't need to apologize Lucy. I get it, you have known Natsu longer and have a special bond that we will never have. I am going to go back to the guild. Bye Lucy." Gray left her place. Walking away hurt Gray, a few tears fell and turned to ice.

A few hours later/

Natsu and Lucy cuddled under the sheets. They were both in a minimal amount of clothes after they had sex.

 _Flashback_

Natsu- "you sure about this Lucy?"

Lucy- "never been surer about anything." Natsu smiled and kissed her. He flopped on her bed and started kissing her. He kissed her lips, her neck, and he was so gentle. Everything that just conspired between Gray, it all went away.

Lucy started taking of what little clothes she had on. He did the same. She turned to be on top of him. She gently slid down and he moved her to a spot where it fit just right. He guided her as they both started to form a rhythm. They went faster and faster. Lucy moaned a lot. Natsu grunted. They both were finishing completion. She exploded and him not far after.

Lucy collapsed, onto Natsu, breathing heavy. She turned on her back. Natsu pulled her to him, and he put his arms around her.

 _End flashback_

Natsu- "I love you Lucy"

Lucy- "I love you too Natsu"

They kissed.

They decided to stay in for the day.

They kissed and talked till they fell asleep.

They wake up, a couple hours later, from hearing Happy say "Natsu!"

Authors note: I originally was going to stop around the Lucy choosing Natsu part, but why not write another sex scene, so I wrote one. I have Ideas for another part to the story, but I am not sure if I should start another story like a sequel to this story. Or if I should write more chapters here? Thoughts?


End file.
